


Halloween Fun

by penmanshipperxo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penmanshipperxo/pseuds/penmanshipperxo
Summary: You and Nick try out your new costume. Warning: NSFW/M
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Halloween Fun

“You like it?” You do a little spin, showing your custom-made Catwoman suit to your boyfriend. “I’m thinking of wearing this for tomorrow.”

Nick stared at you, goofily letting his vampire teeth fall out of his mouth. “Wow... talk about hot, mujer. That black being all tight on your body.. I’ve got the shakes.” His brown eyes suggestively trailed your frame, and you rolled your eyes as his mouth curled into his signature grin.

“Nick, no.”

“Don’t you notice you always say no, and then poof.. you’re naked, and giving me what I want.” His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you against his frame. You gasped softly as you felt his growing bulge, his lips nipping at your chin. “I’ve always had a Catwoman fantasy.. You on your knees, these beautiful breasts of yours out while you take care of me.”

You had been with Nick for about a year and a half, and even though he’s said perverted things on the daily - you blushed each time he said something new. You rolled your eyes, a small percentage of it being feigned annoyance - the other half being pure arousal. You protested again slightly before he pulled your front zipper down slowly, watching you intently as he left sucking kisses against your bare chest. His tongue flicked erotically against your nipple before his warm mouth engulfed your breast, moaning softly and caressing your ass in the process. 

“Get on your knees. Keep your tits out.”

You obediently did as he said, almost pathetically rushing to do so. You made a point to pull your costume down even more to expose your chest. You reached to remove his cock from his pants before he swatted at your hand.

“Let me do it.” 

His voice came out in a hoarse whisper almost, signaling that his pure lust for you was skyrocketing. His left hand caressed the back of your head as his other hand fished for his shaft, springing it out for you to take care of. You felt yourself nearly salivating at the sight of it, the soft carameled tone of it reminding you of a favorite candy. 

With your eyes locked on his, your tongue trailed against his sack. You felt your insides melt at the sight of him struggling to keep himself calm at your attention. His thick hand pumped at his dick rapidly as he watched you engulf his sack hungrily, saliva trailing down your chin. Suddenly, he removed your head from his other region, and forced your mouth down on his shaft - parting his legs as he aggressively began to thrust in your mouth. You felt yourself gag and moan at the same time, it bringing a slight chuckle to his throat.

“You don’t know whether to gag on papi or moan, tragar esta polla, choke on this dick mami.”

Your eyes rolled as your boyfriend abused your throat, enjoying every moment of it. You were sure if anyone saw you two, it would put any normal porn flick to shame. You felt his hips falter as he continued to thrust into your mouth - signaling his nearing climax. Your hands gripped his thighs as you watched him assault your mouth, his bottom lip pierced between his teeth, him watching you as if you were his prey - which you always happily were.

“Hold your breast up towards me baby, stick your tongue out.” You happily obliged, moaning as you removed your mouth from his cock - his warm seed spilling against the tip of your tongue, dripping against your breast in the process.

“Fuck, you always make me cum so hard..” His hand pumped his shaft rapidly as he watched you take every drip of his orgasm. You smiled happily as he ran his hands through your hair, leaning down to kiss your forehead tenderly. He glanced at your ripped costume before chuckling to himself.

“I’ll buy you another one for tomorrow’s session.”


End file.
